


Resumed Discoveries

by enthusio



Series: Discoveries [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enthusio/pseuds/enthusio
Summary: Coping with the aftermath of Tom's diary requires a bit of help from her brother.





	Resumed Discoveries

Ginny knew she shouldn't be in his room.  Knew that Ron didn't want her there, hadn't wanted her there for over a year now.  She didn't care.  They had been home from Hogwarts for a week and she hadn't had more than a few hours' sleep since Tom had...left.  Since he had left.  She wouldn't say he'd done anything else.

Which was why she was slipping into her brother's bed, her nightgown and knickers laying on the floor beside it.  She needed to feel him.  Needed to feel anyone, someone warm and alive and not a spectre of a boy who had lived decades before she born.  So she pressed herself close to Ron, grateful that it was hot enough he'd stripped down to his shorts.  He snored, loud in her ear when she lifted his arm so she could cuddle into him, but she could feel the heat from his body enough to remind her she hadn't disappeared with Tom.

He was angry, of course, when he woke to find his naked little sister tucked into his side.  Had jerked away and nearly shouted at her when she blinked sleepily at him, until he seemed to realise this was not something he wanted their parents walking in on.  Then it had been a fight of harsh whispers and quiet tears, until he sighed and pulled her into his arms.  She was his baby sister and he could still remember the terror he'd felt when she'd been taken.  If she hadn't come to him he probably would have ended up in her bed eventually anyway.

She crept into his bed again the night after that.  And the night after and the night after.  Until Ron blushed and stammered and told her he needed some time to himself.

It only took her a moment to notice the slight bulge in his pants.  Another moment for him to realise that his baby sister's hand was around him, stroking him in a way that felt a million times better than when he did it.

She was still surprised he hadn't tried to push her away.  Hadn't even seemed to consider it.  Not even when she took him in her mouth, slowly pressing forward to see how much of him would fit, until the hair he hadn't had last time she'd seen him was tickling her nose.  Looking back, that was the moment she should have known just how much her life would come to revolve around her brother and his cock.  It was too good, the way he filled her mouth.  The weight of him on her tongue.  The feel of his hands in her hair.  She found herself rubbing between her legs as she sucked him, moaning softly at his taste and desperately trying to find just a small amount of what Tom had done to her with his fingers and lips and tongue.

Then Ron had finished, far less dramatically than Tom had, with only half a swallow for her to enjoy.  She had rushed forward to kiss him, toppling them both onto his bed in her eagerness to feel more of his body against hers.  He was panting, barely responding to her rutting against his leg except to put his hands on her bum.  It wasn't enough, too slow, too gentle, for all that she was rocking as hard and fast as she could.  She half-cried out when he lifted her slightly, quieted only by his lips on hers.

She still remembered the relief of his weight on her, the slight easing of tension when he pressed himself between her spread thighs.  He wasn't hard, wasn't even close, but the weight, the feel of his skin and sound of his voice, whispering that he'd take care of her, that was enough to calm her, at least a little.  Later he'd learn to tease her, gently kiss her neck and trail his fingers across her breasts until she thought she might burst from sheer need.  But that would be later, after he'd discovered that there were more places to feel good than just between their legs.  That night he'd simply gone straight from kissing her lips to licking experimentally up her slit, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do.

Ginny would never let it be said that her brother wasn't a fast learner.  He wasn't a genius like the twins, wasn't good at school like Percy, but when it came to practical, hands on learning, he was brilliant.  It only took him a moment to think to gently spread her folds, less than that to softly lick her clit.  She was shocked when he sucked her between his lips, her eyes flying open and her hips thrusting up at the sensation even Tom hadn't given her before.  She came just as he found her entrance, slowly sliding a finger inside her so that she felt a hint of the clutching and drawing in as she finished that she'd started craving after the first time Tom had done the same thing.

Ron, however, didn't seemed to realise she had finished.  Kept lapping at her, swirlling his tongue around her now hyper-sensitive clit.  It felt so good, so wonderfully overwhelming, that she didn't stop him.  Let him continue until he had three fingers pumping inside her, stretching her nearly enough to feel full.  Complete.  As if she hadn't nearly died, as if what she was slowly starting to understand was her first love hadn't been killed by the boy she'd worshiped for as long as she could remember.

When she came next, a wave so powerful it should have destroyed her and everything around her, she gently tugged Ron's hair until he pulled away.  He was her big brother.  Her idiotic, stubborn, short-tempered, protective, caring, favourite big brother.  She loved him.  Not the way she'd loved Tom.  Not the way she loved Bill or Charlie or Percy or the twins.  Something in between.  Something a bit of both.  Something that made her pull him toward her until they were kissing and she could sigh into his mouth.  Rock her hips up to feel his hard cock sliding against her.  Enjoy the quite murmurs and slow build until they were coming together again, as they hadn't since he'd gone to Hogwarts.

Ron never complained about her in his bed again after that.  Not even when she tiptoed into the boys' dorms at Hogwarts their first night back at school.


End file.
